In the modern society that values health, environmental protection and fashion, consumers demand higher comfort and design requirements on garment fabrics. In response to market needs of human wear, fabric manufacturers focus on making fabrics of different colors and pattern changes. If a continuous cord material can be embedded into a double-sided base yarn during a knitting process and be knitted at the same time, not only a thicker and denser double-sided fabric having more pattern changes can be formed, but also the double-sided fabric manufactured may achieve more outstanding performances in fluffiness and shape sustainability. Such fabric is particularly suitable for making daily life consumer products including human outerwear, shoes or handbags. In currently existing technologies associated with a flat bed knitting machine that embeds a continuous cord material to be embedded, the embedding process of the continuous cord material to be embedded is performed by yarn knitted operations using knitting needles. Thus, when the length of the continuous cord material to be embedded exceeds 1 inch, due a certain inclined angle produced when the continuous cord material is fed by a yarn feeder, the continuous cord material may not be reliably knitted by the knitting needle in the yarn knitted process, hence easily resulting in an unsatisfactory fabric. That is to say, when adopting the above technology for embedding the continuous cord material, the length of the continuous cord material cannot exceed 1 inch. Thus, the development of fabrics manufactured from the above knitting technology also suffers from severe restrictions. It should be noted that, the flat bed knitting machine described refers to a model that includes a front needle bed and a back needle bed. During a knitting process, such flat bed knitting machine is capable of manufacturing not only a single-sided fabric by independently using one of the needle beds but also a double-sided fabric by simultaneously using the front and back needle beds that knit alternately.
One of current technologies is as disclosed by the Taiwan Utility Model Patent No. M317443, “The Textile with Three Different Thickness Fibers”. The above disclosure discloses a three-fiber fabric having different thicknesses including an upper fabric layer, a low fabric layer and a hard yarn thick layer. The lower fabric layer is partially tightened and connected to the upper fabric layer to be spaced to form a thin layer region. The hard yarn thick layer is a formed integral, and is spaced and disposed between the upper fabric layer and the lower fabric layer, and is adjacent to the thin layer region. Because the hard yarn thick layer is capable of supporting the upper fabric layer and the lower fabric layer, a certain thickness can be maintained. Further, as the thin layer region is tightened and connected to the upper fabric layer and the lower fabric layer, the thickness of the region is thinner than that of the hard yarn thick layer. However, as seen from the above disclosure, the primary object of the three-fiber fabric with different thicknesses is forming a fabric evenly distributed with different thicknesses and shapes by directly knitting the three fibers, so as to save processing time and manpower and thus reducing production costs. It is known that, the primary object of the three-fiber fabric knitted by the above disclosure is knitting the fibers into a fabric evenly distributed with different thicknesses and shapes. That is to say, the fabric of the above disclosure does not provide a technical solution that allows setting the number of times of stacks at a predetermined position according to a required thickness as desired. Thus, the three-fiber fabric of the above disclosure does not satisfy market needs. Therefore, there is a need for a solution that overcomes drawbacks and limitations of the above disclosure.
GB 1577399 discloses a combined knitting fabric including a top face knitted fabric, a bottom face knitted fabric, at least one of the knitted fabrics providing tuck knites or loop connecting the knitted fabrics together at spaced locations defining between the knites free spaces between the top face fabric and the bottom face fabric, and filler yarns consisting of textured synthetic filament yarns inserted between the top face fabric and the bottom face fabric and buckled optimally in a finishing treatment to expand and fill the spaces thereby protruding raised areas in relief on at least one of the knitted fabrics. US 2010/154256 discloses a padded collar 45 formed by two overlapping and at least partially coextensive layers of knitted material and a plurality of floating yarns 46 extending between the layers. US 2012/233882 discloses a knitted component 130 having a padded area formed by two overlapping and at least partially coextensive layers 140 and a plurality of floating yarns 141 extending between the layers 140. U.S. Pat. No. 3,424,220 discloses a long ‘filamentary element 16 serpentined back and forth as knitting of the flexible element 13 continues. DE 202015101004 discloses an air-permeable knitted fabric.